falloutingfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Sombar1/GNR 26
Welcome to my Castle in the sky! Keep in mind, arms and legs must be inside the castle at all points of the ride. Enjoy. The Sapronas lie dead with the marching masses of Rangers invading Capitalist territory. The town, now known as Havoc Central, is the newest conquered city for Rivet, pushing into Capitalist territory and breaking many soldiers' will of survival. This was all on order from President Harkness. He said in an interview on this decision, "Waiting in Megaton will only lead to more deaths of Rivet citizens. In order to build a great nation, we must protect our people by crushing our enemies." This message has brought fear to Rivet's enemies of the Capitalist State and the Aircrafters, both of who fight necessary wars in order to maintain economic stability. Bethesda has been converted into a large city for Rivet in order to house the exploding population. many unemployed from around the nation flock to this new city to help with the construction of homes, the administration of justice and security, and the establishment of a city government. Endagger is set to be the governor of Bethesda, and many hope that this can be a true Rivet city. The Vikings have seen a rise in raider activity as many bandits and tribals are pushed from the south to the north. They have faced many raids on camps in the past few weeks, four in the last week alone, which is causing great unrest in the Linked Tribe. Some of the raiders are joining the Vikings, hoping to experience the culture and the adventure that many of their men and women hold. Others hope just to carve out a piece of the pie for themselves, and are unfortunately finding that experience in killing pilgrims doesn't carry over to fighting hardened soldiers. We've seen more sightings of Deathclaws and rouge Super Mutants in the past few days, which is making smaller towns terrified of what bloodshed might be on the horizon. Few can forget years ago, where Super Mutants and Deathclaws were parts of normal existence, but seeing it return is like finding a fire in your bed. Ignore it, and you will be burned. However, those of the Regulators are fighting the good fight, and have taken it upon themselves to free the smaller towns from the tyranny of gangs and wildlife. The drug wars are finding the Regulators as watchmen over the villages that dot the Potomac. Many members of the Remnants have also decided to assist in the effort, using drugs developed for treating the addicted to help the Regulators in their plight against drug usage. However, this doesn't stop larger gangs such as the Red Eyes from taking over the streets of Rivet towns and cities, slinging dope, jet, and buffout like it grew from branches. The Old Town section of Megaton alone houses hundreds of addicts, all willing to shovel out what ten or twenty caps they make a day to feed their addiction. But citizens aren't the only addicts. Soldiers for the Rangers are also finding fighting a chore above others, using drugs as a way to calm the nerves. Suppliers join the Rangers simply to get rich off of a new market, and in areas such as Starlight City, where Winton reigns free and sinful, the system enjoys and profits from military men being hooked on the smack that piles bodies on their doorsteps day after day. Just last week, Starlight City had a shootout between an old-time gang known as the Fuzz, and a gang of young sprouts with new magnums calling themselves the Double Shots. Six of the kids fell that day, and the security force of Starlight City didn't lift a finger to help, or take down the gangsters. As far as Winton is concerned, "the good men of the Fuzz are simply cultured Rivet citizens, protecting their streets from foreign invasion." And this foreign invasion is just one part of Winton's ideals! He believes we should close doors to all immigrants, that this is where the drugs come from! Meanwhile, he pockets the money from the drugs pooring into his city, involving the two major syndicates, the Red Eyes and the King Cartel, as well as his sponsored gang of thugs the Fuzz! What a corrupt asshole, I say, and this is without bias, ladies and germs. I am a newsman, and this man ain't fighting a good fight. Someone kill him first. Category:Blog posts